The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a lens-interchangeable digital photographing apparatus that can employ suitable lenses according to photographing circumstances and a method of controlling the lens-interchangeable digital photographing apparatus.
General digital photographing apparatuses store image files obtained by photographing operations in a photographing mode in storage media, play back the image files stored in the storage media in a playback mode, and display images on display units. The image files obtained by the photographing operations may also be played back in the photographing mode.
Such digital photographing apparatuses are classified into lens-interchangeable digital photographing apparatuses, such as single lens reflex (SLR) digital photographing apparatuses, and fixed-lens digital photographing apparatuses. Conventional lens-interchangeable digital photographing apparatuses produce images providing different effects according to the characteristics of installed lenses, even when photographing an identical subject. Accordingly, images providing different effects can be obtained according to the selection of a lens made by a user. However, inexperienced users cannot efficiently utilize the above-described advantage of conventional lens-interchangeable digital photographing apparatuses. In other words, inexperienced users may install lenses inappropriate for given photographing circumstances by not figuring out which lens is suitable for each of the given photographing circumstances, thereby failing to obtain images having the effects intended by conventional lens-interchangeable digital photographing apparatuses.